padventurefandomcom_es-20200215-history
PA Box 3 Quest/Spoiler
Equipo Requerido *140 pokemones registrados en tu Pokedex *30 Pokemones diferentes capturados *Fishing Nivel 50 *Tener a Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte y Omastar (Les puedes dar dex en la Fossil Island) *10 link=Future orb Future orb (Obtenido de Todo pokemon tipo link=Psychic y link=Ghost) *10 link=Trace of ghost Trace of ghost (Obtenido de Todo pokemon tipo link=Ghost) *10 link=Ice orb Ice orb (Obtenido de Todo pokemon tipo link=Ice) *10 link=Gosme Gosme (Obtenido de Grimer y Muk) *10 link=Fire potion Fire potion (Obtenido de Todo pokemon tipo link=Fire) *10 link=Electric box Electric box (Obtenido de Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton, Electrode) *10 link=Ruby Ruby (Obtenido de Goldeen y Tentacool) *10 link=Water pendant Water pendant (Obtenido de Todo pokemon tipo link=Water) *10 link=Belt of champion Belt of champion (Obtenido de Machoke, Machamp) *10 link=Bug venom Bug venom (Obtenido de Venomoth) *10 link=Bug antena Bug antena (Obtenido de Venonat y Venomoth) Metodo Ve a Pallet Town y habla con el Profesor Oak y pidele Mission, Sigue todas las missiones Pallet Town Se encuentra al sur de Viridian. archivo:Laboratorio Oak.png Mission 1 30 Pokemones capturados Pokemones sugeridos: Nota: No tienes que tener los 30 pokemones en tu Locker solo tenerlos registrados en tu Pokemon Catch archivo:Pokemonscatch.png Es el numero dentro del cuadro amarillo justo aun lado de la pokebola de tu pokemon Mission 2 Tener 50 Pokemones registrados en tu Pokedex Mission 3 Tener a Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte y Omastar REGISTRADOS EN EL Pokedex Mission 4 Tener Fishing Nivel 50 Mission 5 Ser nivel 60 Mission 6 Entregar los items *10 link=Future orb Future orb *10 link=Trace of ghost Trace of ghost *10 link=Ice orb Ice orb *10 link=Gosme Gosme *10 link=Fire potion Fire potion *10 link=Electric box Electric box *10 link=Ruby Ruby *10 link=Water pendant Water pendant *10 link=Belt of champion Belt of champion *10 link=Bug venom Bug venom *10 link=Bug antena Bug antena Mission 7 Tener 140 pokemones registrados en tu pokedex Conversacion Player: Hi Profesor oak: Hello Player: Mission Profesor Oak: You need catch atleast 30 pokemons, can you do it? Player: Yes Profesor Oak: Thnk you very much, let me know if you want another mission Player: Mission Profesor Oak: You need atleast 50 pokemons in your pokedex, can you do it? Player: Yes Profesor Oak: Thank you very much, let me know if you want another mission Player: Mission Profesor Oak: You need kabuto, kabutops, omanyte, omstar, in your pokedex can you do it? Player: Yes Profesor Oak: Thank you very much, let me know if you want another mission Player: MIssion Profesor Oak: You need 50 fishing level, can you do it? Player: Yes Profesor Oak: Thank you very much, let me know if you want another mission Player: Mission Profesor Oak: You need atleast be level 60, can you do it? Player: Yes Profesor Oak: ''Thank you very much, let me know if you want another mission''' ''Player: MIssion Profesor Oak: You need 10 Future orb, 10 Trace of ghost, 10 Ice orb ,10 Gosme ,10 Fire potion ,10 Electric box ,10 Ruby ,10 Water pendant? ,10 Belt of champion ,10 Bug venom ,10 Bug antena, can you bring it? Player: Yes Profesor Oak: Thank you very much, let me know if you want another mission Player: Mission Profesor Oak: You atleast 140 pokemons in your pokedex, can you do it? Player: Yes Profesor Oak: Take this